


Cold Heart

by ThiefofStealth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, M/M, Memory Alteration, One Shot, Stockholm Syndrome, Sumo Lives (Detroit: Become Human), Twisted love, Winter, Yandere Connor (Detroit: Become Human), dark story, dont worry guys im not killing sumo, its winter what did you expect, so many deaths around, winter spirit au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 23:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19552342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefofStealth/pseuds/ThiefofStealth
Summary: Since Hank was in his teen, he always thought that it’s weird that everywhere he goes when it’s nearing winter, it’s always been snowing.Sometimes its soft flutters of white, but other times its heavy clumps of snow.Years passed and despite the weird stuffs around him when it’s winter, his life goes on normally.Until everything suddenly went downhill like a snowball that keeps on rolling down from the top of snowy mountain when he felt eyes watching his every move from the dark area in winter nights.





	Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on this RT of mine about Hank belongs in the winter and i just couldnt resist: https://twitter.com/eriapril3/status/1146731882857553921)

Since Hank was in his teen, he always thought that it’s weird that everywhere he goes when it’s nearing winter, it’s always been snowing.

Sometimes its soft flutters of white, but other times its heavy clumps of snow.

At first he never thinks much of it. Just thinking about the global-warming the human slowly caused is affecting the weather.

He never minded the snow, of course. But dealing with mountains of snow pile in the morning is not a fun morning activity in the winter, where all he wants is just stay inside with a mug of hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies. But he still has to deal with it unless he wants the snow to break over the thin windows and broke inside the house.

Sometimes, when he walked back home, he could feel eyes watching his every movements from the dark parts of the road. But every time, he couldn’t find anything neither suspicious in his eyes nor spotting anything that moves. Just soft flurries of snow and him.

Years passed and despite the weird stuffs around him when it’s winter, his life goes on normally.

Until one winter, months after his wedding with Carol, where snowstorm kept on blowing for a whole week before it slowly died down. The storm made the whole area got put in a lockdown and was cautioned to never step out from the house. Even the weather reporter didn’t understand the sudden peak of snowstorms that went for a whole week, when previous years past it’s just normal flurries of white.

Even so, it only happened in the first year of his newlywed life. The next years it’s back to normal snowing, even though it’s still heavy from time to time.

Hank still felt eyes watching his every move, even from beyond his house. He thought nothing of it, until Carol pointed out her uneasy feeling of eyes watching her all winter. Still, he dismissed it and told her that it was probably just her imagination. But one day, Carol was freaking out once when she called him when he was at work, screaming hysterically about seeing glowing eyes that stared angrily at her from the kitchen window before the window got frosted over in a mere second.

At that time, Hank was already suspicious about the incidents related to snow and ice that were always around him.

But who can he tell about his icy problems?

People would call him paranoid or not-right in the head.

He tried to search for the odds and ends on the internet, but he only found lore about winter spirits and shits like that. He might think that it’s ridiculous, but from what kept on happening around him, he started to think of the possibility of it.

Still, their winter terror slowly decreasing over the years, but both Hank and Carol got thin-ice interactions and tended to break into arguments. The constant arguments resulted in some poor-thought decisions and an unplanned pregnancy. Carol was not happy with it and told him that it was his fault, and she didn’t want to deal with it.

She said she will do an abortion unless Hank took full custody on the baby and divorced her off, because she was tired of Hank’s shit.

Hank accepted them all and kicked Carol away once the baby was strong enough to live without his mother.

…Well not exactly kick, as Carol seemed to already pack her shits up and left once everything was settled.

So, there were only Hank and little Cole in the cold house.

It was hard when you had a toddler and you’re the leader of the Red Ice Unit that worked with irregular work hours.

But he managed and Cole grew up into a bright and smart kid.

Even so, his winter terror was still lurking by the shadows.

Cole even pointed out that sometimes he saw a figure with glowing eyes watching him in the dark winter night from outside the windows. He couldn’t see what the figure looked like as it’s too dark other than looked like a standing figure of a person, and only his glowing eyes are seen. Sometimes the eyes were just watching his every move, but other times the eyes looked angry before the window got frosted over.

Just like what happened to Carol years back.

Again, Hank was getting more cautious when winter came.

Not only Hank that felt the eyes, but even both Carol and Cole.

And when Hank brought Sumo home to be Cole’s companion, the dog sometimes staring by the window for no apparent reason. Sometimes he growled, sometimes just staring.

But it didn’t stop there.

One day, when both Hank and Cole were out for a while and Sumo was left at home, the dog was found hiding under Hank’s bed. The poor dog was shaking and whining in fright as Hank found frosted footprints started from the living room’s window and stopped by the side of Hank’s bed, where Sumo could be found hiding under.

Heck, even that side of the bed was softly frosted over with small clumps of snow that still retained by the bed.

By now, Hank felt that enough was enough.

Whatever this thing was, it’s terrorizing his family.

So when Cole called Hank in pure fright one night, where he found Cole crying on his bed while pointing at the frosted window and a single handprint on the window in his room, his patience was already low.

Low enough for him to yell angrily at the cold, dark winter night that he had enough of their bullshits and told them to fuck off, along with cursing them to stay the fuck away from his family, because enough is enough.

An idiotic and reckless move of him to do against something nobody could see with naked eyes.

Nothing exactly terrible happened after that night.

Until a year later, in one icy night, a truck skidded over a sheet of ice and rolled over to his car. A terrible car crash in an icy night, with flutters of white softly landing over the red ice over the pavement and over Cole’s bloody figure in his arms.

Everything happened so fast and slow at the same time.

Until he got the news that Cole didn’t survive, because the surgeon was too high on Red Ice and the android in the operation room was just waiting for the surgeon to come, with Cole lying on the table, slowly bleeding to death.

And just like that, everything just stopped.

His mind, his body, his heart, and even the time.

Everything is frozen over and all Hank could do was letting out a bloodcurdling cry over Cole’s death as the snow and cold wind were gently blowing outside the hospital.

And as the funeral in a rare bright winter day, the cold wind gently blows over Hank and curls around him.

Hank stayed by the cemetery even after the other guests already left. When Carol came to mourn for Cole, Hank just angrily stares at her impudent action on mourning for Cole, the child she never neither cared nor wanted. Now she just fucking stepped into the place with crocodile tears and spouting nonsense about how she will miss Cole.

As he was the only one left by the cemetery, gentle snowflakes land over him and Cole’s gravestone before he felt a sudden chill blooms on his cheek and a soft, echoing laughter was heard when Hank was looking around in confusion while holding his cold cheek.

Of course, nothing is around him.

Just him, gravestones, dead trees, and the snow.

Hank thought he’s going crazy, but he thinks better that it’s just because he’s mourning for Cole.

By the time he returned to his cold home, he grabs his whiskey and turns the television on for the news channel. Sumo whines at him, sniffing over him and walking back and forth over Cole’s bedroom door to the front door, before walking back to Hank.

He wants to tell the big dog that Cole is gone. He’s not going to come back. But all he can do is just clinging over Sumo and sobbing against the dog’s thick fur. Sumo whines sadly when he senses his owner’s grief and gently licks Hank’s tears.

The snow blows outside as Hank and Sumo slowly fell asleep on the floor, the television broadcasting the sudden heavy snowstorm incoming.

The next morning, Hank wakes up to a stiff body and hangover. He groans as he massages his aching head and sits down on the sofa, realizing that he didn’t turn off the television last night. He almost calls out for Cole before realizing that he just buried his boy six feet under yesterday.

Again, he silently mourns for Cole as he jugs up his whiskey bottle, gulping the burning liquid down his throat like fish need water. As he drinks his alcohol into oblivion, he heard the news broadcasting a consecutive accident that happened this morning.

Hank emptily watches the news before spotting one car that belongs to Carol. The reporter said that due to one of the cars’ frozen tires that skidded over the frozen road, the car collided to other cars and thus results the horrible accident to happen. Seven died, including the driver that first started the consecutive accident, and several are injured.

Chill spreads over his body when he watches the news before he felt eyes watching him. Hank quickly turns his head to the living room window, only to see a pair of glowing eyes and a chilling smile before the window gets frosted over in a blink of an eye and soft laughter is heard from outside the window.

Hank stares at the frosted window in horror. His hands are gripping over his whatever he grabbed that time as his mind screams ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ and his body slowly pumping adrenaline that stays for the next hour.

But it didn’t end there.

Not only he mourns for someone that used to be part of his little family the day after his son’s death, now he’s terrorized by something. Something that’s definitely not human. Something he knows he can’t possibly beat, no matter how strong he is. Something that has been watching and terrorizing him for years.

As a police lieutenant, he has seen a lot of strangeness on duty, but this…this is nothing he ever seen or experience before.

At first, he denied it. Thinking that it’s just in his head and it’s because he’s still grieving for Cole. But throughout the winter, he can feel eyes on him, along with echoing soft laughter and voices calling his name from the dark areas outside. The voices are always calling his name like a lure, but Hank think better of it.

Sometimes, when he’s half asleep after drinking, he can feel a cold hand gently stroking his face and something presses gently over his forehead. Soft voice is saying his name, over and over and over, before the chant slowly changes into soft, maniac laughter and slowly disappears. When that happened, Hank can neither move nor open his eyes. All he can do is just silently screaming, and trying to move with all his might.

When the snow around is slowly thawing, Hank thought that his nightmare is done.

But when he wakes up in the morning in his bed, he froze up when he found someone is lying on the bed next to him, staring at him with dark eyes and a chilling smile. Hank quickly jumps back with a racing heart as he unintentionally rolled off the bed. He quickly on his feet with his back against the wall, but Hank didn’t see anything nor anyone on the bed other than obvious frosted footprints on the floor around the bed.

Why the room heater can’t melt it all, despite of it being on, is not something Hank can understand.

The frosted footprints stayed for a whole day before they all melt away and leave it to Hank to fucking deal with the damn water puddles.

Lucky for him, the damn winter terror won’t come and haunt him until winter comes around again, so all he did is just spending his night in bars or at home with bottles of whiskey and Cole’s photo frame to accompany him on drowning himself in grief and self-blame.

Every day, he thinks on quitting the force. What’s the meaning on working when you’ve got no one to feed other than Sumo and himself? What’s the meaning on working when the light of your life disappear as easy as a candle in the middle of the storm? What’s the meaning on him staying alive if the one that keeps you alive is gone?

Every day, he thinks of that, but at the same time, he thinks on what will Cole think of him if he saw his dad is just a grieving drunkard? A fucking loser who’s that let him die that night? An idiot that despite knowing that it’s snowing, decided to go out with him along, even if it’s just snowing for a bit?

Hank is fucking cursed, that’s why.

Sometimes, he wonders why god didn’t just kill him off along with Cole that night. Or letting Cole survive. Sometimes, he wonders what kind of things he did to get this kind of fate. Sometimes, he wonders why did he keep on getting terrors from some supernatural bullshit all winter.

Hank is not superstitious enough to believe about ghosts and shits like that, but it has been happening for decades since he’s a fucking teen.

And look what that _thing_ did to him.

He fucking lost everything while the snow is blowing over him all winter, accompanying his lone figure and terrorizing him.

So instead of just blaming the society, he blames the winter along.

But when winter comes by after a year of Cole’s death, his anger for the falling white slowly melts away.

It doesn’t make sense, he thought. Hank should be angry. Furious, bitter, and blame the winter for his misfortune.

But for every snowflakes that land on him, his anger melts away and leaves him feeling empty and confused, while he stands by his porch as the snow falls around him at night.

And that’s also the time where he feels the familiar gaze on his back and familiar voice whispering his name.

As quickly as he feels that, Hank turns around with his revolver in hand, pointing it to whatever is right behind him.

Only to see a young looking man looking straight at him, eyes dark and an empty smile, as if Hank didn’t point a fucking gun to his head.

“Hello, Hank.”

Hank growls when the man…no, the _thing_ greets him. Its dark eyes glows softly as it slowly blink with its frosted eyelashes adorning its eyelids; its smile never leaves its face. Despite the cold wind that slowly blows over then, its brown hair never did move a strand. An ice tiara circled around its head, as white long robe with frost on some parts of the robe. The thing didn’t wear any kinds of footwear, and Hank can see clearly on how pale this thing is. Despite moles decorated this thing’s face to make it looks like a human, Hank knows better.

If Hank didn’t know any better, this thing needs serious help from the frostbite this thing is getting.

“Who the fuck are you.” Hank growls, his eyes never leaving the thing’s dark eyes and gun always points to its forehead. Now that he’s close, he can see that this thing’s eyes are completely pitch black, with occasional glowing ‘pupils’ that occasionally changes intensity, or completely changes into empty brown eyes after the thing blinks for a few times before turning back to complete black.

The thing slowly tilts its head, innocent confusion plastered all over its face and body language that Hank’s anger slowly boiling back. But the thing’s smile gives chill to Hank’s spine, but he stands his ground.

“Call me Connor, Hank.” The thing, _Connor_ , answers as its hand slowly reaches up to the gun, where once the tips of the thing’s fingers touched, the gun get frosted over in a blink of an eye that Hank immediately throws the gun away. The frost on the gun slowly spreads out on the already white ground and Hank stares at it in slight horror.

“You shouldn’t point that thing to someone who loves you, Hank.” Connor purrs as it strides closer to Hank, its icy cold hands trail up from Hank’s chest to slowly cupping his face.

Hank, frozen in place as the thing actually floats to get its face closer to him, realizes that his feet are slowly frosting over to the ground. Panic blooms in him as tries to punch away the thing from him and the thing easily floats back to dodge the punch, its expression slowly contorts to anger and its dark eyes glows brightly in warning as the frost around Hank’s feet are frosting faster up to his thighs.

“Don’t you ever do that again, Hank. You should know better than angering the one that loves you, don’t you? I’m sure none of us will be happy with the result.” Connor growls before it blink its eyes and its expression is back to the previous ‘happy’ expression. “You won’t like it when you anger me. You do know well the result of it when you did.” It says with a chuckle as it circles around Hank.

“You killed my son.” Hank growls as he breaks his legs free from the ice frost. Luckily for him, it’s not ice block, just ice frost. The thing, Connor, gasps in faux-offended look with its hand on its chest before slowly laughing hysterically, as if Hank just said a joke and not an accusation, and immediately stops.

“That’s because he’s in my way. Same goes with that woman that stole you away from me.” Connor smirks widely, his ‘pupils’ glow brightly as the snow falls even heavily in the area, “But now they’re dead, and now you’re mine again.” It continues with a purr as it cups Hank’s face again and smiles widely. Its eyes stare lovingly into Hank’s wide blue eyes.

This thing is insane.

Every inch of Hank’s figure screams at him to run. His mind thinks on Connor’s whole being and everything about this thing screams danger to Hank.

But at the same time, the longer he stares into the thing’s eyes, the more his body slowly relaxing and trembles from the icy cold weather, despite his mind screams danger on the thing’s psychopathic behavior.

“It’s okay, Hank. You don’t have to be scared. I will always love you, no matter what. Unlike mortals, you don’t have to be scared of me leaving you.” Connor coos with soft chuckles and slowly wraps its arms around Hank’s neck and shoulders.

The cold should make Hank jumps, but he just stands there hollowly as his mind is slowly getting muffled from any healthy thoughts. Instead, he slowly wraps his arms around Connor and buries his face to the crook of Connor’s neck.

Connor giggles to Hank’s ear as a hand gently placed behind Hank’s head, gently stroking his graying hair. Connor pulls back a bit and gently presses his cold, blue lips against Hank’s cracked lips. Connor gently and oh so lovingly kisses Hank, despite the eager and slightly forceful Connor is to kiss Hank.

The kiss is forceful and tender, obsessive and passionate, hungry and fulfilling.

And Hank is always ready to take and give them all to Connor, the one and only that will always loves him and will never leave him.

…Yes. Connor will always be with him, no matter what.

…

…

…

…Hank doesn’t know how long he has been outside in the cold, or how long it has been since Connor is holding his hand as they walk and walk in the middle of the winter.

He doesn’t know how long has it been, but he can’t remember anything other than Connor’s unconditional and endless love for him.

He doesn’t remember when they both started to walk side by side and hand in hand throughout the snowing area in the winter.

…But it doesn’t matter, right?

As long as Connor loves him and stays by his side, nothing else matters to him other than Connor, Connor, and Connor.

Despite of him could feel his body is slowly changing, he knows that he will match Connor, the love of his endless life.

He knows, because Connor always tells him that.

And Hank will always believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, im just thirsty for twisted minded connor with twisted love for hank and also hank looked really good in the winter like fuck i fucking love that man.
> 
> ALSO FANARTS I GET FROM @DumbNico, like, THEYRE SO FUCKING CUTE IM IN LOVE:  
> https://twitter.com/DumbNico/status/1146889068766289935  
> https://twitter.com/DumbNico/status/1147168720034435072
> 
> come and share memes to me so we can be besties! : @eriapril3


End file.
